Lina y Gourry
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: es el primero....
1. lina y gaurry 01

Slayers 

__

Este fic se ambienta después de vencer a Fabricio, y antes de la aparición de Filia, en la época que se separa el grupo menos Rina y Gaudi.

-Estamos cual como empezamos, Rina.

-Mh sí.

El viento sopló entre los árboles, moviendo el ramaje bajo el cual se cobijaban del calor del mediodía. Ella se inclinó para no verle los ojos.

-Gaudi.

-Si Rina.

-¿De veras no puedes recordar lo que vivimos… allá arriba?

Gaudi se mostró sorprendido con la pregunta. Sentía como si lo supiera, pero no lo podía recordar. Su maestro siempre que ocurría esto se enfadaba y era a menudo. Miro hacia Rina, tenía la barbilla entre las rodillas, abrazadas con un brazo, mientras que con el otro jugaba con el pasto. Sintió una oleada de ternura.

-No, Rina- Dijo suavemente. Algo le decía que para Rina había sido algo importante.

-¡Hola amigos, cómo están!- Saludé sin esperar respuesta, lancé la pregunta- ¿Les gustaría saber qué pasó?

-¡Ceros!- Dijeron a un tiempo.

-Bueno y que me dicen.

-Esteee… Yoo…

-tomaré eso como un sí.

Subí mis brazos, y luego los estiré hacia delante, se hizo luz, y en mi bastón se formo una esfera de cristal donde se comenzó a ver a Rina alejarse, y las súplicas de Gaudi. En cierto momento noté molestia en los ojos de Rina, luego rubor, y pena. Ella estaba sentada sobre sus talones, y Gaudi se fue para atrás en la escena donde se besaban. Aquí se veía incluso donde se pelearon.

-Bien, y que les pareció.

-¡Ceros! Haces esto para engañarnos!

-Aclaro que no, Rina querida.-Y desaparecí. Bueno, la verdad, sólo me hice invisible. 

-Siempre hace lo mismo- Se fastidió Gaudi- Ese Ceros.

Hubo un gran silencio. Paso una hoja volando con el viento, moviéndoles la ropa, y el pelo.

-GA Gaudi…

-Dime Rina.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees que lo que Ceros nos mostró sea verdad?

-No lo sé Rina.

Con timidez los ojos de Rina y Gaudi se encontraron. Por gracia divina, Gaudi intuyó lo que pasaba con su mente y su cuerpo. Decidí guiarlo un poquito, sin que se diera cuenta.

-Pero sabes algo, Rinita, creo que ése demonio intuyó algo.

-Ah, sí, qué es.-Rina otra vez normal.

-Lo que yo deseaba que pasara, Rina.

"Bien", pensé, "Se lo dijo directo a los ojos".

Rina otra vez desarmada, sólo pudo murmurar un "yo también".

-Siempre deseé protegerte, pero a veces tú no me dejabas. Siempre quise abrazarte, pero pensaba que tú lo considerabas una debilidad, además, me golpearías porque creerías que intentaba abusar de ti ante cualquier acercamiento. 

La mente de Rina, me la puedo imaginar en esos instantes. Un caos. Algo asi como Que diablos esta hablando este tipo, porque me dice esto ahora, justo ahora que estamos solos, que diablos intentara demonios, que hago que hago!!

Una fría brisa corrió, y ambos la sintieron. Sus labios se acercaron, y sin planearlo, se besaron. 

-Bueno- El Gaudi natural otra vez- creo que debemos avanzar al pueblo si queremos dormir en una cama decente hoy.

-Sí, ¡Vamos!- gritó Rina. Las cosas eran otra vez como SIEMPRE. De la rabia, hice que Rina se cayera, y se torciera un pie. –AYYY!!

-Rina, ¿Te lastimaste?- (oye, pero que tiene en la cabeza este tipo, eso si es que tiene algo)

-Mi tobillo (dialogo magistral)

Gaudi quito su bota, y lo halló hinchado. Lo dio media vuelta, tal como le enseño su padre, crujió un poco, y volvió a su estado normal.

-Gracias Gaudi.

-Espera, no deberás pisar.

-Entonces iré al pueblo volando. 

-No puedes, allí no quieren hechiceros. Espera, te llevaré en brazos.

Gaudi la tomó en brazos, y asi la llevo el resto del camino al pueblo. Por la cara de Rina, estaba sintiendo el calor de Gaudi. Al entrar al pueblo, susurró: Hazte la dormida.

Ella cerró los ojos. 

En la posada, a Gaudi le exigieron que pagara por adelantado. Como llevaba a Rina en brazos, subió una pierna para dejar una mano libre, apoyando a Rina entre el mostrador y su cuerpo. Ella sintió aquello contra su "aquello".

-Ahh, sólo me alcanza para una habitación!! 

-Es la única habitación libre que tenemos, señor, y esta es la unica posada en el pueblo.

-Mm., está bien. – Tomó a Rina normalmente,- Va a matarme, susurró.

Llegaron a la habitación, él la dejó sobre la cama.

-¿Estás bien, Rina?

Ella abrió los ojos. Si, Gaudi, suspiró. 

-Me alegro. Sonrieron.

Se quitaron las capas y los artilugios mágicos. Así parecían dos chiquillos normales. Gaudi estaba de espaldas a ella preguntándose porque Rina se estaría comportando tan extraño tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera se había enfadado…

Ella fue a lavarse un poco las manos, y le dolía caminar. Cuando volvió a sentarse sobre la cama, Gaudi saco un ungüento que siempre traía y le froto con el pie.

-Oye, Rina, discúlpame, pero es que tendremos que compartir habitación.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. No había opción. Además, que tanto, siempre hemos dormido cerca.

"vaya, vaya" pensé, "Es tiempo de que les de una mano". De mí saqué dos geniecillos, uno al cuerpo deGaudi, uno al de Rina. Los demonios como yo podemos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

__

Bueno, hora de la nota de la autora!!

Este fic es tan largo que decidí dividirlo en capítulos por motivos de consideración al pobre lector que se tiene que mamar tanta letra, y en este no hay lemon. JAJA! Y si no cachan de que parte de a serie hablo, pues veanla! Yo no estoy para resumir la serie. Si quieren insultarme, escribirme, o lamerme el culo (prefiero lo último) escriban a mi mail, que lo va a poner mi web-master, que significa "Maestra en el webeo"


	2. lina y gaurry 02

Slayers revenge.

__

Esta es la continuación del Slayers. Si no se lo quieren mamar, aquí esta el lemon. ¿oye estoy un poco ácida? Los comentarios y pensamientos son reales… No, mentira. Es toda ficción. ¡ Jaja! ¡Ilusas! ¿Creen que los chicos tendrán cuidado?... Tema para un foro…

Rina y Gaudi sintieron de inmediato el efecto esperado. Gaudi subió su mano, y Rina lo encontró tan guapo… Él besó su rodilla, y se sentó en la cama, abrazándola. Ella recargó su cabeza contra el ancho pecho de él, y jugaron con las manos. 

-Cundo Fabricio te raptó, sentí tanto miedo, Gaudi. Hasta ése momento nunca me había dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, Gaudi, yo…

-No hables, Rina, ya lo sé.- Ella levantó la vista, y s sumergió en su mirada tierna. Se besaron otra vez. 

La mano de Rina recorrió el ancho y musculoso pecho de Gaudi. Él puso una mano el la cintura de Rina. Mandé al geniecillo que movió la mano de Gaudi un poco. Parece que le quedó gustando, porque al poco rato, la recorría, jadeando.

-E… Espera, Gaudi.- El se había comenzado a alejar, algo triste. Ella soltó la risa, y lo abrazó. Gaudi le devolvió el gesto, y sonó otro beso. Pero este beso fue especial, al menos para Rina, porque le hizo sentir una tirantez en el vientre y ponerse seria. Me refiero a las cosas que solo pueden sentir los humanos cuando son humanos. Cayeron sobre la cama, y en medio de besos y tiernas caricias sentían entre cosquillas, calor y deseo. Gaudi restó la ropa de Rina, y ella la de él. Y poco a poco fueron descubriendo sus cuerpos, con la ayuda de sus cinco sentidos.

A Gaudi le gustó el pecho pequeñote Rina, pero cuando el quiso quitarse el calzoncillo, ella se tapó los ojos. Un poco sorprendido por esto, rezongó - bueno, no me los quitaré. "aunque me muero de ganas que me pajee un rato" pensó.

En el jugueteo sexual comenzó a refregarlo por el clítoris de Rina. Ambos sentían un placer una excitación muy fuerte, algo así como cuando se te duerme una pierna, o un brazo, pero por todo el cuerpo, y muy agradable. Si cerraban los ojos, podían ver estrellitas de colores. Se sentía como una explosión de energía, y las ganas de hacer el amor se iban agarrando cada vez más de sus vientres, a cada movimiento, a cada suspiro, a cada beso. 

-Gaudi… 

-Dime Rina

-Eh… Deslizó su pubis hasta el pene de Gaudi- Mh…

-Ah, es eso lo que quieres, ¿No?

Rina se ruborizó.

- Rina… -La besó en la mejilla- si tú no estás segura ahora, yo entenderé. –Acarició un poco el rojo cabello- creedme que yo también siento miedo. (¿De qué? "De no poderte satisfacer").

-Gaudi- cerró los ojos Rina mientras lo empujó a su lado. 

Quedaron frente a frente en la cama. Se besaron, y ella subió la rodilla rodeando la cadera de él.

Entré a la habitación, quería verlos de cerca. Me situé a los pies de la cama, con la nariz a la altura del colchón. Quedó a mi vista el tesorito de Rina y el de Gaudi. Él ya estaba totalmente excitado, y la penetró en forma algo brusca. Rina gimió de dolor. 

-Lo siento, te hice daño?

-Bueno, creo que es normal es mi primera vez, Gaudi.

__

Gaudi me sonrió y me acarició la espalda, lo abracé, y siguió adelante. Me dolía bastante, incluso se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero al ver el placer reflejado en le cara de Gaudi, me hicieron tragarme el dolor, así que cerré los ojos. De pronto note que al moverme de cierta forma, se sentía algo mejor incluso que hace un rato. Continué buscando ese placer, y pronto llegué a un orgasmo completo, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Gaudi se arqueaba sentí algo en mi vientre. 

Nos separamos, me miró, y me besó. Él se sentó en la cama, y tocó mi entrepierna.

-Oh, dios- Dijo el sacar su mano ensangrentada.- Yo no sabía que…

-Tranquilo, es normal la primera vez- contestó incorporándose. – Al menos eso creo.

Él se agachó, y con su lengua fue limpiando la sangre.

-Gracias…-Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes que ambos se durmieran.

La luz del amanecer entró por la ventana del cuarto, iluminando estos dos cuerpos abrazados, que reposaban el uno sobre el otro.

__

Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que pude ver fue a Rina, desnuda. Es… Perfecta. Como enredadera en flor, no sé cómo compararla. Este cuerpo de diosa, que sí tiene curvas, aunque muy pocas. Ella estaba feliz, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro., sus piernas enlazadas con las mías, ella es tan suave, pura… Así dormida, parece una niña pequeña. Así es como quisiera verte siempre, Rina Imbers.

Con Gaudi, para terminar la historia, hicieron un pacto de mantenerlo en secreto. Después de descansar, partieron al lugar donde nos encontraríamos otra vez.

__

Bien, si les gustó es porque no leyeron con atención. Cualquier comentario, diríjanlo a la casilla del mail.


End file.
